Dil Dosti Dance
Dil Dosti Dance is a dance based fiction show that aires on Channel V . It traces the journey of a group of young college students and their passion for dance. Along the journey, the characters also end up facing several other emotions, including friendship and love. The show first premiered on 11 April, 2011 'Plot' Kria Ghai(played by Shakti Mohan) comes from Dehradun to Mumbai to fulfill her dream of becoming a famous dancer.Despite many setbacks, including her mother's displeasure(played by Tarana Raj Kapoor) when it comes to dance, she manages to get admission in St Louis College, Mumbai, one of the most reputed in the city. Here, she comes face to face with Reyansh Singhania or "Rey" whom she had met earlier at a club in Dehradun too. She finds out about the two groups in college, the Dazzlings and the Weaklings. She ends up be-friending Neha, a Weakling and gets into the bad books of Sharon Rai Prakash(earlier- Sneha Kapoor; Present- Vrushika Mehta), the diva of the college. Kria also meets Swayam Shekhawat, a shy but intelligent Louisian who is head over heels in love with Sharon Rai Prakash, in spite of being constantly snubbed by her. Like Kria, he is an outstanding dancer, a talent which Kria realises. She, along with Neha, Vishakha, Amar, Bharat and Swayam form a dance team named 'Weaklings' and decide to participate in Footloose, a dance competition. They face strong resistance from the Dazzlers, consisting of Rey, Sharon, Rinni, Simmi, Nilesh and Vicky, but the two teams eventually end up becoming good friends. While this friendship ends up bringing Kria and Rey closer, it make Sharon distance herself even more from Swayam, who even ends up sending Sharon gifts as her "secret admirer", only to be rudely taunted. Kria and Rey eventually end up "more than friends", while Neha-Vicky become a couple. Swayam decides to forget Sharon and begins to behave coldly with her. As Footloose fast approaches, Shivam, a rival college's student, ends up be-friending Sharon and uses her against the team. He leaks out the truth about Kria's dance team to her mother who does not allow her to perform. He makes Sharon videotape the Dazzler's routine and steals it from her phone, something they don't realise until much later. This forces Kria to leave St. Louis and puts an end to her dancing career as well as her blossoming relationship with Rey, leaving him heartbroken. The Dazzler's humiliation at Footloose leaves Sharon completely shattered and underconfident. It is at this time that Swayam decides help her come out of her shell again. Though she never acknowledges it, Sharon does have feelings for Swayam. After the gang's return from Goa, where Sharon renewed her confidence, Taani enters. Taani is Swayam's sister and is in love with Rey, a feeling so strong that it compels her come from Jodpur to Mumbai. Despite initial resistance, she ends up becoming a part of the gang. After Kria's departure, the Weaklings are busy looking for a 6th dancer,which is why Taani pretends to be a good dancer to get into the team, which creates havoc when the truth unfolds. Meanwhile, Shivam enters their college once again and tries to break the team. At this time,Sharon and Swayam are getting closer to each other. Swayam finally musters up the courage to ask Sharon out which she refuses. But she finally accepts her love for Swayam and expresses it, commencing their "trial relationship". Shivam quickly befriends Taani, and uses her to manipulates things against the D3 gang. Thanks to a situation created by Shivam Taani and he pretend to be a couple, which gets Rey jealous. Sharon and Swayam decide to keep their relationship a secret.Thanks to Shivam, the Dazzlers manage to get back into Footloose. But Shivam ends up creating trouble between the two teams by raising the topic of the Weakings team falling short of a dancer. When Sharon is unable to keep up her word of letting the team in because of Shivam's tactics, the Weaklings blame the Dazzlers for their defeat and the latter's win. However, the anger boils down after a while,and the gang unites, though it ends up breaking the Vicky-Neha relationship. Vishakha leaves the college soon after. It is during the Dance Camp that Sharon ends up fainting while dancing and is taken to Delhi. The Dance Camp ends up breaking the confidence of the gang, as only Swayam, Neha and Rey win titles. Taani and Rey end up getting closer while Swayam continues to maintain a long distance relationship with his girlfriend, Sharon. The gang ends up meeting Aashi, a fellow college student who always wanted to be a part of the Weaklings team. Aashi has a tiny crush on Swayam which ends up in the gang constantly teasing them together, against Swayam's wishes.Taani and Rey become closer to each other.Thanks to the efforts taken by the Assistant Vice Principal, Khushboo ( played by Khushboo Grewal), dance is banned and everyone quits the team, except Swayam, Rey, Nilesh and Aashi.After a while, Sharon stops responding to Swayam's calls and messages which gets him worried. During this time, Taani and Rey continuously bicker and argue about their relationship as AGS-GS. When Sharon finally returns from Delhi, she behaves coldly with Swayam and breaks up with him. The reason behind this is that Sharon has asthma, which will stop her from dancing. Sharon knows how much Swayam loves dancing and doesn't want him to quit for her sake. Swayam is shattered but still tries to find out Sharon's reasons. Sharon keeps the asthma a secret from everyone, except her best friend, Simmi.At this time, Taani and Rey also confess their feelings for one another and become a couple. Sharon tells the gang that she won't be a part of the dance team anymore. She refuses to help the team prepare for the dance at Indiafest, though it ends up with Swayam and her sharing a passionate dance. At Indiafest, the entire gang arrives unexpectedly, after having decided that they will continue dancing. Everyone, including Sharon, performs at Indiafest together which attracts a viewer who offers them money to perform together. This leads the team to form their own group, D3. Sharon ends up revealing about her asthma problem to Swayam which leads to an emotional break up. In spite of that, Swayam silently continues to take care of her which manages to get them closer to each other, though as friends.The D3 gang begins to perform at various events while preparing for the Nation Dance Championship(NDC) as well. At this time, Swayam's father, Rishi Shekhwat enters. He hates Swayam's passion for dance and keeps putting him down. Unaware of Rey's dancing talent, he constantly pits Rey against Swayam, ending to Swayam becoming extremely angry and annoyed. Rey realises that Taani is becoming far too dependent on him and Swayam and breaks up with her, hoping she will be able to become more independent. Sharon also realises she has undeniable feelings for Swayam and gets closer to him, leaving him confused about where their relationship stands. The D3 team goes on progressing from one NDC level to another.They are eliminated during one level, which Swayam feels is because of the injury he had sustained. Later, they realise it was because of a biased judge who is removed because of Taani's efforts and the team's disqualification is taken back. Swayam tries to stay away from Sharon to prevent himself from being hurt. But eventually, Sharon ends up indirectly confessing her feelings for him by telling his father. This leads to Swayam and Sharon proposing their feelings to each other finally and them becoming a couple, which they decide to keep a secret. Rey tells Taani the reason for their break up but Taani decides to end the relationship for good and move on. On the day of the finals of NDC, thanks to Sharon, Rishi ends up making up with his son. The team wins the competition. Post this, Sharon and Swayam end up going on their first date. Soon after, Sharon Taani tells everyone she is leaving the college. Sharon ends up getting chicken pox, because of which she does not come to college for a week. Taani leaves the college after a fond farewell, though leaving Rey completely heartbroken. It is then when Mr Aditya Khurrana (played by Sehban Azim), a PR agent enters and offers to promote Rey. Rey agrees, but only if it is along with the gang. Mr Khurrana tries numerous ways to separate the gang, by making them feel unwanted and small.He creates the "Reyzors" which displeases the gang immensely.This leads to Neha feeling completely underconfident and makes her take the decision of leaving the D3 team in order to form a solo dance career. When Sharon comes back to college;she is given a heart warming welcome by the whole gange,especially swayam; Adi makes her Rey's dancing partner, in order to create problems between Rey and Swayam. Swayam and Sharon end up going on a few dates, part of Swayam's wishlist, before their relationship is rudely brought to an end over a misunderstanding and a fight. Rey realises his mistake when he finds out about Mr Khurrana's doings and takes his revenge by publicly insulting him at a press conference and bringing his gang into the limelight. The D3 team becomes one again, though the gang is unsure about whether they want to continue dancing. Sharon is unable to forgive Rey for creating a rift between Swayam and her. Rey decides to conduct a team building exercise and tells the Vice Principal about his idea. Sharon is put in charge of this exercise as she is the college GS. This exercise proves successful as the team is unified, though they take a promise never to dance again, for dance was the reason behind the drift caused between them. They win the team building exercise and are chosen organise the Ganesh Chaturthi Dance Festival. Throughout this fest, Rey fruitlessly tries to break the team's promise of 'no dance'. Trouble is brought upon the D3 team on kR college's abrupt entry. On the last day of the fest, Shivam challenges the D3 team for a face-off which eventually brings dance back into D3's life.Shivam brings dance back into the D3 gang with a plan of Rey and befriends Rey.Shivam is now a changed person. However, Swayam and Sharon are still not together. Sharon misses Swayam badly and is disappointed to see that Swayam no longer loves her as much as he did. She thinks about the good old times and plans to become history secret admirer. Sharon becomes Swayam's secret admirer and sends him gifts. But everyone misunderstands this and think that Rey has a secret admirer. Swayam finally comes to know that Sharon is his secret admirer but keeps it a secret as well. Aashi declares herself as Rey's secret admirer to avoid further misunderstandings and fights with Sharon. Sharon and Swayam have a huge fight in the announcement cell about the secret admirer stuff and their relationship which the whole college hears. When Swayam says that he and Sharon were a couple in front of the D3 team,she disagrees to the fact saying that they never were or can be a couple. This finally results in a break-up, this time from Swayam's side. Sharon is now determined to win Swayam back. She also fulfills the 4th wish of his wish-list and dresses up as Desi Sharon to impress him. The whole D3 team will now be putting up a Ram-Leela for a charity event soon to be held in their college. Cast *Kunwar Amarjeet Singh as Reyansh Singhania *Shakti Mohan as Kria Ghai *Shantanu Maheshwari as Swayam Shekhawat *Vrinda Dawda as Taani Shekhawat *Vrushika Mehta Sharon Raiprakash *Pratik Kalsi/Archie as Vikramjeet Kalsi *Macedon D'mello/Macci as Nilesh Kotian *Samentha Fernandez as Simi Malhotra *Priyanka Soni as Rini Shah *Amar Gowda as Amar Kalra *Sneha Gupta as Aashi *Bharat Raghathi as Bharat Raghathi *Lavin Gothi as Shivam Dutta *Areesz Ghandhi as V.P Sir *Karan Singh Grover as Karan Malik (left) *Tarana Raj Kapoor as Smriti Ghai (left) *Vinti Idlani as Vishakha (left) *Sneha Kapoor as Ex Sharon Rai prakash (left) *Khushboo Grewal as AVP Khushboo Meerchandani (left) *Alisha Singh as Neha Kapoor (left) *Sehban Azim as Aditya Khurana (left)